


Deliver me oh Lord ( before i drop kick this demon back to where he came from)

by Beerandchocolate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christianity, Crack, Demon Jeonghan, Funny, M/M, Maybe romance in the future, Multi, Priest, Religion, church, i think I am funny, idk i wanted to go angst with this but i couldn't, joshua priest au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beerandchocolate/pseuds/Beerandchocolate
Summary: Joshua is a priest and Jeonghan is an demon who is overly fond of him. Small snippets into the life of a clergy man haunted by an annoying demon.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Deliver me oh Lord ( before i drop kick this demon back to where he came from)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance.

The air in the confessional felt hot and stuffy. It also didn't help that Joshua was wearing his cassock and while that was no new occurence, being in the confessional was something that he didn't get to do every day. The church didn't recieve a lot of confessionals, he almost forgot about the existence of the one in their church until he heard the tiny bell jingling which signified that someone wanted to talk, anonymously. Pulling at his collar a bit, he found himself glancing from the corner of his eye towards the other side which was partially barred. The shadow of the other person appearing shapeless and indecipherable, he wondered if him trying to place an identity to it was wrong, as the priest on the other side.But it had already been 10 minutes and he didn't wish to take the Lord's name in vain but he was feeling restless, bored and downright uncomfortable. Maybe the person needed a push.

"What is it Child?" He asked aloud, his voice calm and steady, letting the silence rest after.

He could hear a hitch in that person's breathing and he wondered if they were preparing themselves to say their troubles out loud finally. He couldn't help but think about what he would hear. As a vessel of God's, his duty was to be all forgiving and patient. But he was only human and being human meant he could be made to feel burdened having to forgive something he didn't condone. 

He took a silent breath to ease himself. It's alright, it wasn't his job to judge, only God can after all.

"Forgive me Father...." The person suddenly rasped out, their voice hoarse and quivering. Joshua steeled himself, the anticipation building between them. There was a familiar chime to the voice which made a curious itch inside him, maybe he knew them. He still couldn't place a name or face to the person though.

He nodded for the person to continue when he felt the silence stretch unbearably.

"Forgive me Father-" The person repeated, their voice steadier than before.  
"-For I have sinned in all the coolest and most glamorous ways possible."  
....  
....  
.....  
Joshua brought his finger up to pinch the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine build inside his head.  
"Get out of the (fucking) confessional Yoon Jeonghan."

"Boo~" He heard Jeonghan's whine from the other side.  
"You never humour me Shua."

"It's Father Joshua to you." He replied unfazed, getting out of his side of the confessional. He should've known. Jeonghan had been persistently annoying lately and the church rarely got visitors on monday afternoons, receiving a confessional was even more unlikely.

The curtain of the other side swished open just as he got out himself and he didn't have to look back to imagine Jeonghan's smug face as he tailed behind Joshua. It had been a general occurence lately. Jeonghan would try to get a reaction out of Joshua but Joshua thought of himself above some lowly demon's existence and (with all his strength) maintained his calm.  
Yes.  
Heard that right.  
Jeonghan was a demon.  
And his favourite past time was to frequent church and annoy Joshua, however bizzare that may sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i wrote this because i was in a christian school but i wanna get railed by a demon and religion kink? i wanted to make it angst but idk it wrote itself and now it's just gonna be crack mostly and fluff. I'm finally writing after 3 years of writers block and my first fic will be a crack fic yes.  
> I like demon Jeonghan testing Joshua's patience.  
> comment, like, holla at me idk. Love yall


End file.
